Unexpected
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: Reborn never expected to fall in love with Tsuna but there are several obstacles standing in their way. Can they overcome them? R27, Colonello27, Everyone27.


**This story is a gift for a wonderful reviewer ****LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr. The request was Reborn x Tsuna, Colonello x Tsuna, and Everyone x Tsuna. The main focus is R27 and this is a one-shot. I hope it's ok if Reborn seems a little OOC. I don't know how or when the Arcobaleno return to normal so this is just made up in my mind. Please review and don't flame if you don't like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai a.k.a. male/male love.**

**Unexpected**

Falling in love with his student was something Reborn never expected. When he first met Tsuna, his first thought was that he had his work cut out for him. Tsuna was just like Reborn's former pupil Dino Cavallone. They both started out as clumsy, pathetic, useless, weak, naïve fools. They often made the mistake of following their heart instead of using their head. They were too nice, peaceful, and avoided confrontation. It was Reborn's job to somehow transform them into strong, reliable, and wise mafia bosses. Reborn achieved the nearly impossible and was proud of his students. Of course, he made sure not to show too much affection or else they would think he had gone soft.

But the affection soon turned into love as he watched Tsuna grow. Reborn could pinpoint the moment he realized he had fallen for the cute brunette. It was the day Tsuna announced to his family that he and Kyoko were finally a couple. The look of pure happiness on the teen's face only served to deepen the cut in Reborn's heart. He was completely caught off guard by the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He quickly composed himself and spent the rest of the day in a numb state of shock. He should have seen this coming. Tsuna had been in love with Kyoko for so many years that this was to be expected.

He was supposed to be happy for them, but if felt as though the sun had stopped shining and the world stopped spinning. He was helplessly in love and knew there was nothing he could do about it. So, he resolved to bury his feelings for Tsuna and go on with his life. Despite having much practice of pushing down his emotions after years of being in the mafia, he struggled to do this again. How could he ignore the way the room seemed to brighten up whenever Tsuna entered it? How could he stay away from Tsuna's cheesy smile, adorable laugh, and beautiful honey eyes? How could he deny that all he dreamed of every night was Tsuna's voice saying his name over and over again?

* * *

However, when Tsuna and Kyoko called it quits about six months later, Reborn's feelings rose to the surface with a vengeance. Just being a few feet away from the young Vongola boss was torture. And then, Reborn made the mistake of asking Tsuna why his relationship with Kyoko had failed. The mysterious reply left Reborn's mind in a daze.

Tsuna smiled faintly and stared directly into his tutor's eyes as he said, "We both agreed that although we once had feelings for each other…they disappeared a while ago. We still care about each other, but being in a relationship without love is not something we wanted to do. I now know that my heart belongs to someone else."

Reborn somehow managed to form a coherent reply despite his racing thoughts, "And have you met that person yet?"

Tsuna's eyes glittered with amusement and he teased, "Maybe."

* * *

Reborn could only watch as the boy he had trained turned into a confident and radiant adult. His kind personality continued to draw the attention of the people he encountered. Reborn observed silently as Tsuna's Guardians competed against each other to win his favor. Men and women from allied families tried to seduce the attractive young man, only to be rejected politely. And still, Reborn's heart ached as he wondered who was fortunate enough to possess Tsuna's heart. Was it someone he knew? The Arcobaleno's frustration grew as he realized that being stuck in his cursed form was another major obstacle. Tsuna would never develop romantic feelings for someone trapped in an infant's body. If only Verde would get his act together and find the cure…then he would be free to tell Tsuna how he felt!

Reborn was met with a bad surprise one rainy night at a restaurant where he was having dinner with Dino, Colonello, and Lal Mirch (while watched over by Dino's subordinates of course). The evening had begun pleasantly enough despite the usual spat with his rival over who was taller in their infant bodies. Things took a turn for the worse when Dino mentioned Tsuna's dramatic transformation. He bragged about the young man as though he really was his younger brother.

"Tsuna has changed so much over the years! He's even stronger than I am now! His men are so loyal to him and everyone respects him. I'm so proud of my little brother. Plus, he looks so handsome now that he cut his hair and grew a few inches. He appears mature but his face still has that adorable hint if innocence."

Lal only nodded her agreement but it was Colonello's exuberant response which put Reborn on edge, "Tsuna looks even hotter now that he's older, kora! If I wasn't stuck in this body I would make him mine for sure."

Dino grinned uncomfortably and Lal rolled her eyes, but Reborn was less than amused. He clenched his fists beneath the table while keeping his gaze fixed on his plate which was still mostly full. His appetite had disappeared at the mere mention of Tsuna.

Dino broke the awkward silence as he noticed Reborn's rigid posture, "Reborn is something wrong? You haven't eaten much."

The atmosphere was thick as black eyes raised to glare at the blond Arcobaleno. He mentally counted to ten to calm down before he spoke without looking at Dino, "I'm fine. If you'll excuse me, I just realize I have something important to do."

Dino's eyes widened as he watched Reborn jump out of his seat and flee the restaurant. Lal frowned at Colonello while he scowled in the direction Reborn had gone.

His voice was a mixture of confusion and annoyance when he spoke up a minute later, "Was it something I said, kora?"

* * *

Reborn's possessiveness of Tsuna grew stronger from that point on. Any one who had the nerve to slightly touch the brunette received a sharp glare and met with an unfortunate accident soon after. Even the Guardians were warned to keep their distance. Mukuro seemed to enjoy pushing the Arcobaleno by twirling his fingers in Tsuna's hair or poking the Vongola boss in the cheek. Reborn made sure to release Hibari from his metaphorical leash whenever that occurred so that he could attack the illusionist. It was very amusing even though Tsuna sometimes scolded him afterward (not that he ever listened to him anyway).

Still, he hated the power Tsuna unknowingly had over him. And yet, he would never give it up. He relished the times Tsuna sought him out for advice and shivered whenever he heard his name come out of those perfect pink lips. He wanted to own the young man body and soul, but it seemed like his dream would never become a reality. The other admirers were persistent and their numbers continued to grow as Tsuna became lovelier with time. It was enough to drive Reborn nearly insane. He wanted to tear those pests limb from limb for daring to pursue what was rightfully his.

Tsuna belonged to Reborn because he was the one who made him the man he was today. If it wasn't for Reborn, Tsuna would not even be a blip on their radar. Reborn was there when Tsuna was a loser. Reborn helped him through several trails in his life. Reborn changed "Dame Tsuna" into the admirable Vongola Jyuudaime. Reborn had seen Tsuna's potential and helped polish the uncut diamond into a spectacular jewel. So why couldn't everyone see that it only made sense for Reborn and Tsuna to be together? Was it really that unbelievable that the tutor and his pupil were two halves of the same coin?

Two weeks after the awkward dinner with Dino, Lal, and Colonello, the shocking news they had been waiting for had finally arrived. Verde had found a cure at last for the Arcobaleno curse and was ready to change them back into their proper forms. Among the cries of joy and relief, Reborn remained silent and contemplative. This was his chance to confess his feelings to Tsuna. The age difference would no longer be an issue. He would at last be able to hold his cute pupil in his arms and prove to him that they were meant to be together. He held back tears and smiled softly at the image in his mind. However, he did not notice the piercing stare of Colonello a few feet away. Blue eyes narrowed and then he smirked as a mischievous plan developed.

A few hours later, Verde had gathered all of the Arcobaleno in the main conference room of the Vongola mansion. Tsuna, Dino, and their respective subordinates were also present. Reborn avoided glancing in Tsuna's direction and tried to ignore the flip flops his stomach was performing. The holders of the red and orange pacifiers (Luce and Fon) received the injection first, and two minutes later, they were both back to normal. Lal Mirch was next and then a lovely dark haired woman stood in her place. Applause and cheers filled the room as she stepped aside and beamed at Colonello, who was up next. A few seconds after the transformation was complete, the adult blonde man gave reborn a smug smirk and approached Tsuna.

Reborn's blood ran cold and his eyes widened in horror as he witnessed his rival kiss Tsuna firmly on the lips. Tsuna immediately squeaked in surprise and jumped back, his eyes round and his face bright red. The room was deathly silent as everyone gaped at Colonello. Reborn was the first to unfreeze. He grabbed the next available syringe and carelessly injected himself all while glaring at Colonello. Still stunned, the others watched Reborn and waited for him to change. Two tension-filled minutes later, Reborn was an adult with cold black eyes and a sophisticated air about him. However, the fury radiated off of him as he pulled out his gun and aimed it directly at Colonello's head.

Tsuna quickly stepped in front of the blonde and stammered, "W-w-wait! Don't shoot him Reborn! I'm sure it was just a joke! Right, Colonello?"

The former member of COMSUBIN merely shrugged and stared at Reborn. There was a challenge in his eyes which made Reborn feel slightly uneasy. It was almost as if Colonello knew…and if he did then that meant he was the one holding all the cards.

"Fine, I'm not going to waste a bullet on an idiot like him," he spat and lowered his weapon.

A quiet sigh of relief simultaneously came from everyone else in the room. Reborn's blood boiled as he saw the sparkle of victory in Colonello's eyes. He hated feeling so powerless and every second in that room was killing him, so he pivoted on his heel and stormed out of the room. He could hear Tsuna and Dino calling after him but ignored them. He needed time alone to think. His plan had been ruined and now he wasn't sure if telling Tsuna was the right move. What if Tsuna liked Colonello? He didn't seem angry that he'd been kissed unexpectedly. Maybe it was better to just admit defeat now and walk away with some of his dignity still intact.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was Colonello who broke the silence, "Well what are you waiting for? Go after him, kora!"

Tsuna realized that he was speaking to him and blushed, "What are you-"

"Just go Tsuna. He needs you," Dino interrupted with a soft smile.

The brunette nodded and ran after Reborn.

Colonello sighed, "Why do I have to be the nice guy, kora?"

"Nice guys don't kiss their rival's true love you idiot," Lal snapped and slapped him upside the back of his head.

Dino chuckled and Colonello suddenly noticed the raging inferno that was Tsuna's guardians fast approaching him.

"Oh, hey guys. I hope you don't mind I planted one on your boss. It's just that he was so cute and innocent and Reborn needed a kick in the- hey!"

And so, Colonello was eaten alive by savage beasts. Dino and Lal could only watch in horror. (AN: just kidding...kinda)

* * *

Tsuna finally caught up to Reborn and grabbed his arm. Reborn sighed and gave up on running. Who was he kidding? He never really wanted to leave Tsuna, no matter how much pain he would have to endure around him.

"Reborn! Wait, please hear me out," Tsuna pleaded.

Reborn nodded but refused to turn to face him. Tsuna sighed and stepped around his tutor to look him in the eyes, "There was another reasons Kyoko and I broke up…I'm gay."

Reborn blinked in surprise and mumbled, "Oh?"

Tsuna grinned sheepishly, "I was in denial but she figured it out and told me to admit it. She said it was nothing to be ashamed of."

Reborn made a sound of agreement but could not find the strength to speak. His mind was hazy and his heart was pounding. Was he just imagining this? Could this possibly be true? Please let it be real, he thought desperately.

"She's right. There's nothing wrong with being gay," he said.

Tsuna released the breath he had unconsciously been holding and laughed, "Oh Reborn, I'm so glad it doesn't upset you. To think I've been worrying for nothing."

When he finished laughing, he hesitantly placed a hand on Reborn's shoulder and asked, "Do you remember when you asked me if I had met the person to whom my heart belongs to?"

Reborn felt butterflies in his stomach, but settled for smirking and replying, "You decided to be coy and only said 'Maybe'."

Tsuna's hand moved from Reborn's shoulder to cup his face, "I won't be coy anymore Reborn. I had already met that person back then. I've known him for several years but haven't got up the courage to tell him how I feel until now."

Reborn was trying not to get his hopes up but he could barely think straight or hear over the beating of his heart, "So who is it? Anyone I know?"

Tsuna's smile widened and he stepped closer so that their faces were mere inches apart, "It's you Reborn…it's always been only you."

And when they kissed for the first time, Reborn became positive that he and Tsuna were meant to be. Falling in love with his student may have been unexpected, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't have his revenge on Colonello eventually.

When they had to separate in order to suck in air, he looked into Tsuna's golden orbs and smiled as he whispered, "You're finally mine."

Tsuna blushed, "I would have been yours ages ago if your curse had been cured earlier. I was dying for you to be an adult!"

Reborn then vowed to torment Verde along with Colonello later for taking so long to cure them.

**That is it! I can't write anymore! I hope it was ok. Please review!**


End file.
